The List
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: It's been six years but the girls are back to making lists. But this time, instead of listing cutest boy, their rating cutest slash couple! Couples inside
1. Chapter 1

"What is this?" Stan asked as the other boys of his class began to gather around him, all trying to push past each other to see the bulletin board. On the board was a plain piece of lined paper. On it, was a list that the girls have made up of all the boys in Mr. Garrison's tenth grade English class. It was just like in elementary school, except this time instead of listing the cutest boys, the girls listed the cutest boy couples!

"It's the list," Said Bebe Stevens with a broad smile. "You know, the one you've all been dying to read since you heard about it."

Stan only glanced at her for a second, wide eyed. He then looked back at the list to assure himself that he had read it right.

In bright pink letters, and written with the girliest hand writing Stan has ever seen, was the damnable list that has every boy in class freaking out.

The list was read like this;

_Cutest boy/boy pairs in Mr. Garrison's English class;_

_1. Bunny (Kenny/Butters)_

_2. Kyman (Kyle/Cartman)_

_3. Dip (Damien/Pip)_

_4. Stanory (Stan/Gregory)_

_5. Tyde (Token/Clyde)_

_6. Craimas (Craig/Thomas)_

_7. Twistophe (Tweek/Christophe/Ze mole)_

Inflamed with rage, Cartman spun around to glare at the girls. They stood on the other side of the hall, giggling and laughing at the guys, which only angered them more. Cartman, who was always the loud-mouth that hated to be mocked, was the first to argue.

"The fuck is this shit?" He yelled, purple faced and fuming. He turned slightly to point at Kyle, who had been surprisingly quiet about the whole thing."Not only did you make this queer-o list shit but you had to pair me with that filthy Jew, too?"

Despite the usual tradition, Kyle said nothing when the fat boy called him a Jew. This caused Stan to cork an eyebrow at his friend but otherwise he didn't show it any attention and brushed it off as just being too shocked to argue. For the first time in forever, everyone agreed with Cartman. Who in their right mind would think that Kyle and Cartman could even _like_ each other, let alone love?

Bebe glared at him and so did many of the other girls. "Do _not_ call our lists queer, even if they are about boy on boy romances." The other girls agreed. For some reason they couldn't care less if you called them sluts or whores, but if you dared to insult even one of their stupid lists then they would gun after you until your head is mounted on the wall above their list making comity along with posters of Johnny Depp and Justin Bieber.

"And besides, whats better then a love/hate relationship between two enemies?" Once again all the other girls stood behind Bebe, noding their heads in agreement. All except Wendy, who stood beside Bebe with her face flushed and her head cast down. She hadn't said a word or even picked up her head the whole time. She looked as though she were doing her best to pretend that she were somewhere else.

Most of the boys wished they could do the same, while others looked on with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Your all nuts," Stan told them, having finally found his voice again."These pairings are all stupid and make no sense. And besides, none of us are even gay!"

A huff came from behind him, drawing every one's attention to one particular blond teen. "Speak for yourself, Stanley."

"Gregory?"

Stan's mouth fell open in shock and horror. He had been paired with Gregory!

Before he let that thought go any farther Gregory frowned at him and intertwined his hands with his boyfriend's. "Oh please, don't get your hopes up Stanley." He smiled up at Christoph, or The mole as most people called the tall french teenager. "I'm with Mole here. Though I see where they got the idea that _we_ could get together, as vulgar as that sounds."

"how...?" Stan had to force himself to ask, still sickened by the thought of being placed with the Brit he once hated.

"Because we both used to like Wendy." No one noticed Wendy's face heat up just a tad more at the mention of her name. "They probably thought that some sort of romantic feelings would sprout from our rivalry, like they had with your little friends there." He gestured to the silent Kyle and the still fuming Cartman. "Still, I find it highly unlikely since we'd be fighting over a girl."

"Oh yeah, I find it unlikely cause I'm not gay for you!" Stan shot back. Gregory pouted and turned away to leave, Christoph in tow behind him.

"Well I never! Come on Chris, let's get out of here." The Mole shot a cold glance at Tweek, the one he was matched up with, as he was being pulled away. This made the small, already twitchy boy flinch in fear.

"Aw, screw you girls and your stupid and pointless lists!" Cartman suddenly yelled and began to storm away as well. "I'm going home!"

After he left an awkward silence came over the boys. They glanced at each other, the boys they were paired with, and turned away as well. No one wanted to face their friends after all this, it was too awkward. The girls then left and the only ones left were Stan and Kyle.

Stan was actually a bit shocked that he and Kyle weren't paired up together. The couples seemed to be based on how close you are to that person and they had the closest bond out of all of them. But perhaps it was best. Stan would hate to feel awkward around his super best friend.

"Come on, Kyle let's- Kyle?" The redheaded Jew didn't respond. He just stood there, pale faced and emotionless. Stan thought he looked like a walking corpse and poked him in the shoulder. "Hey Kyle, you OK dude?"

Kyle slumped his shoulders, mumbling. "Me...Cartman...together." Stan blinked and watched him take one shaky step over the other and begin to walk away like a zombie, muttering the same three things over and over again;

"Me...Cartman...together." As if he were in a trance like state.

"Kyle!" Stan yelled after him but there came no response. He just kept walking and mumbling the same thing over and over, fear tingling in his voice.

"Me...Cartman...together. Me...Cartman..._together." _

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you liked the first chapter, I tried to keep them in character as much as I could, tell me what you think!**

**Also, I just wanna say that I'll be updating this story once a week, so every firday I'll be updating this story so heads up on that! I'd update sooner but I'm working on a lot of stuff right now so I gotta focus my time. ^^;**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next week!**


	2. Chapter 2 BUNNY

From his seat in History class, Butters could get a good view of the track team doing their before-run stretches. There were many good looking girls and boys doing sit-up's and stretching their legs but Butters could not take his eyes off the one boy sprinting across the field. That boy was Kenny McCormick, Butter's best friend and secret crush. Or at least it _was_a secret until this morning.

He wished he had never told his friends about that stupid list. If he would have just kept his mouth shut then the guys would have never pursued to try and take the list from the girls, just to see which one of their closest friends they were paired with. They tried the same thing when they were kids, except the girls beat them this time. To get back at them, the girls of their English class pinned the list up on the bulletin board for all eyes to see.

And after reading it they all regretted having seen it in the first place. And Butters was sure that they all hated him for even telling them about the list. He could tell by the way they looked at him, and how they looked at one another. Everyone was too humiliated to even talk to their best friends because he had to be a blabber mouth and tell them all about that stupid list the girls made.

This was all his fault.

He could remember the day clearly when he made this horrible blunder, as if it were yesterday rather then last week.

_Kyle had been arguing with Cartman again. Butters could see the rage in his flustered face as he approached the table where all his friends sat. All their talk had ceased when He showed up, panting. When Butters came running they knew it was a bad sign. Over the years, Butters has become their messenger boy for bad news, so whenever there was a fight or a serious problem, they knew it was bad when he showed up panting._

"What is it Butters? " Kyle asked, the anger gone from his freckled face.

The blond boy held onto the table for support as he tried to catch his breath. " Fellas, " He breathed, "Y-your not going to believe this! "

"What? " Stan stood up from his seat and prepared for the worst.

"It's the girls!" Butters gasped, taking a gulp of air and looking around the table and seeing all their anxious faces. "Their back to making lists again, and they made another one about us."

Token, who sat at the end of the table, looked grim. They all know what happened the last time the girls made a list. "What's it about this time?"

_"Uh, the cutest slash couple." The blond answered him and there was a sudden silence among all them._

"The fuck is slash?" Came the deepened voice of Damien Thorn, who had matured passed his high pitched voice better then all of the other tenth graders. Sitting beside him was Kenny, who watched Butters intently as he waited for him to explain. Butters tried his best to ignore those deep blue eyes of his as they drilled holes into him through his orange hoodie.

"A-apparently it's guy on guy romance...or something." His face heated up and he did his best to avoid glancing at Kenny.

There was a long silence.

"...What?" Stan stared at him.

"Your kidding us right?" Cartman crossed his arms over his flabby chest and glared at Butters. " 'Cause if you are Butters then I'll kick your ass-"

_"No!" Butters insisted and held his hands up defensively. "I'm not lying, I swear! I heard them talking about it, and I even recorded it on my cell phone, see?" He pulled out his phone and flipped it open. All the guys leaned forward to see the video recording on the tiny screen. It was shot at an odd angle but they could clearly see the three girls; Bebe, Red, and Heidi. They were standing around and whispering._

_**"You got the Slash list?" Bebe asked Red. The redheaded girl nodded and reached into her bag. She pulled out a pink note book and opened it, taking out a piece of paper and handing it to Bebe.**_

_**"Here it is, a list of all the boy/boy pairs!" She smiled as she handed it to her friend. Bebe and Heidi squealed loudly. They were soon joined by Red and they cheered together in perfect fangirl harmony.**_

_The video ended there and ever since then all the boys joined together to get their hands on that list, not even bothering to think of the outcome like they had the first time. They never learn from their mistakes._

Butters felt so guilty, not only 'cause his friends hate him now because he embarrassed them, but because he may have ruined all their friendships. No one wanted to talk to each other, not after their masculinity was challenged by the girls, and everything was so awkward between them. It was so unbearable even that they all had to avoid each other just to get away from the tension.

But worst of all, which Butters feels most guilty about, Kenny hasn't even spoken to him since this morning.

Karma decided to show him his mistake by revealing his secret crush to everyone by putting his and Kenny's names together on that stupid list. And since then the taller blond hasn't spoken to him or even acknowledged him all day and it was driving Butters crazy. He didn't know if Kenny hated him or was just too embarrassed to even look at him. Or maybe it was even both.

But either way Butters wouldn't blame him. They were first on the list, they were seen as the cutest couple by the girls. Kenny McCormick, the immortal play-boy, and the weak and pathetic Butters Stoch. It seemed impossible but there it was, plain and simple up on the board. But as strange as _'BUNNY'_ was, everyone had to admit it made more sense then _'KYMAN'_ or _'TWISTOPHE.'_

At least Butters was close friends with Kenny, unlike Cartman and Kyle who hate each other and not to mention the fact that Tweek is terrified of The Mole and that Christophe is dating Gregory. None of these pairs seem logical but they were up there. So somehow in their twisted little minds the girls thought that two enemies and two practical strangers could be soul mates.

Strange.

Still upset with himself, Butters dropped his hand below his desk. He sighed softly when his thin fingers touched the lump in his pants pocket. Relieved that his knife was still on him and hadn't by chance fallen out at some point since this morning, Butters slumped back in his seat. Soon after starting this nasty habit of his, He found that he had to touch his blade every now and then, just to reassure himself that he could still relive some stress no matter where he went.

It started a few years back, back when he still only had a few friends. He was so depressed at the time that he actually considered suicide, but before that he started cutting. What stopped him seemed like a merical. Like a guardian angel from Heaven, Kenny came to his rescue. He doesn't know it but Kenny really saved his life that day when he offered to be Butters lab partner.

Perhaps that's why he fell in love with him. That or his cute little dimples.

But even though his life was getting better the cutting didn't end. Butters couldn't bring himself to stop; it was like a drug and he was addicted. He was addicted to cutting and he couldn't stop. Every little scratch was like a refreshing breath of air entering his lungs and he forever craved that blissful release.

And boy did he need a release right about now. Perhaps at lunch he'll sneak off to the boys room and slip into one of the stalls so he can add a few more scratches to the growing collection up his arm. Maybe then he'll feel a little bit better about what happened. And who knows, maybe if he stays optimistic then maybe everything will be back to normal soon and everything will be okay again.

Butters could only hope.

**A/N: Gah, this was a nightmare to edit! My spell checker broke so I had to find a new one. It took so long and three different websites to find the right one but here it is! chapter 2 of The list! I hope you all liked this chapter and I hope you stay toned next week for the next one!**

**OH! And tell me what pair from the list you wanna see come next, and hurry up I only got a week to write it! And not to mention my birth day is tomarrow so please leave a messiage and I'll give you all cyber cake! :DDD**


	3. Chapter 3 CREEK

"Behind a garbage can probably isn't the best place to hide, Tweekers." Craig had seen the blond's black square-toed shoes poking out from behind his little hiding place. That and his soft whimpering gave him away. "I'm pretty sure a professional mercenary like Mole would be able to find you there if I could. Plus, it's gotta smell behind there. I bet you reek of garbage now."

Tweek was hiding from Christophe Delorne, the french bastard that was even more stoic and emotionless then Craig Tucker himself. Tweek was unfortunate enough to be paired with him on that retarded list the girls made and now the paranoid little freak was certain that The Mole was coming to kill him. Especially after finding out about his relationship with Gregory.

Craig heard the twitchy blond raving about how Mole would murder him just for kicks or to make sure there would be no one standing between him and his boyfriend Gregory. Craig had tried to calmly reassure him but Tweek wouldn't hear of it. He was one hundred percent sure that Christophe was going to kill him in some horrible way and Craig wasn't sure if he could convince him otherwise.

"Come on Tweek, no one's after you." He tried again and reached down to help the blond up. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"No!" Tweek wailed in protest, thrashing when Craig grabbed hold of his arm. "Your just trying to trick me! Your working for him aren't you-OH GOD! He's going to kill me, he really is isn't he?" He screamed and pulled at his already thin hair. "TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" He went on and on like this, as he so often did. Tweek went on these wild rants at least once a day and Craig was always there to calm him down as best he could.

The raven haired boy sighed and sat beside his twitchy friend, scratching his dark locks underneath his blue chullo. Tweek freaks out a lot but it's almost never this bad. It was going to be a while before he was calm enough to even stand up, which means that he was going to be here awhile too. Craig sighed again. Well, at least it's better then algebra or history class.

Tweek's long rave gave Craig time to think. His mind began to wander back to this morning, when they first saw the list. He still couldn't believe it. They paired him up with Thomas? That nerd he used to like back in elementary school? Craig hasn't spoken to him in years, and not only that but he didn't even go to their school anymore! His bitch of a mom home schools him now because she's afraid he'll get picked on for his Tourettes.

He still lived in town but Craig barely ever sees him anymore. It's almost like he disappeared into the background or something. But what did he care? Other then that one time Craig thought he was cool for swearing he never liked Thomas. The kid was weird and awkward and nobody really wanted to hang out with him because of his random outburst. God, he was almost like...

Tweek.

That's right, Thomas was just like Tweek. Their both twitchy, awkward weird-O's that nobody wanted to be around. Except Craig. But Tweek was different. He was Craig's best friend since third grade. It would have made more sense to pair them up rather then with Christophe and Thomas. Those girls were insane.

A sharp gasp brought Craig from his thoughts. He turned his head to see a horrified looking Tweek. His eyes were bulging and his hands covered his mouth. And just for the shortest moment he stopped shaking. This worried Craig the most.

"You OK, Tweekers?" He asked, resting a hand on Tweek's arm. But the blond didn't raise his eyes, only stared straight ahead of him without blinking. The only other time Craig ever saw Tweek look so scared is when he left his coffee thermos at home. And what a horrible day that was. Craig wondered if he had just made the same realization and forgot it again.

He hoped not, because then he would have to deal with a caffeine withdrawn Tweek all day. And he'd rather spend a day locked in a room with six PMSing women then go through that again.

"What if..." The blond finally muttered and took in a short gasp of air. He then began to shake again."W-what if he rapes me?"

"...What?" Craig stared at him blankly. Is that what he's afraid of?

Tweek began screaming again. "OH GOD!" He wailed hysterically. "What if he gets sick of Gregory and comes after me? Would he force himself on me or make me be his boyfriend? GAH, I CAN'T HANDLE THE PRESSURE MAN!"

He thinks Christophe will break up with Gregory to force him to go out with him? That's a little far fetched, even for Tweek. Why would he give up a perfectly happy relationship that seems completely conscentious for one with Tweek? Now Craig didn't know much about The Mole but he was sure as shit that he couldn't handle this twitchy little bundle of headache.

Only Craig could stand all of Tweek's nonsense. So only Craig would be able to handle him. And that's why they should have been paired up. That french maniac doesn't deserve his Tweek, no one did. Only Craig.

"Don't worry Tweek," Craig grabbed the blond by the shoulder and silenced his endless ranting with a hard kiss on the lips. When he pulled away Tweek was too shocked to protest. "I won't let anyone touch you. So if he or anyone else tried to hurt you then they would have to get past _me_ first."

**A/N: Sorry guys, I would have gotten this up earlier but I had to go vist my sister in rehab. Things have been pretty tough latley but I'm glad I was able to update today! I hope you enjoyed and that you stay tuned for more next week!**

**And don't forget to tell me what pair you'd like to see next! If I'm not too busy with my sister then I might even be able to get the next chapter up earlier next week if I'm lucky!**

**Wish me and my sister luck you guys and stay tuned for more of The List!**


	4. Chapter 4 Gregthope

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the new chapter, I hope you like it! The reason I'm putting the authors note up here is because I just want to tell you about how I wrote Christophe's accent. I HATE it when people try to write his dialogue with his accent. We get it, he's french! I'm not going to do that, mostly cause it's really hard and I'm just lazy like that.**

**Anyway, hope that doesn't make you guy too angry and I hope you can still enjoy this chapter!**

With a heavy pout, Gregory ran a hand through his short, curly blond hair and poked at his haft eaten lunch with disinterest. "I still can't believe they paired us up with those two berks!*" He stated with an airy tone. "Me and Stanley I can understand a bit, but you and that twitchy fellow? I think not! After all, why would you want to be with that frightened little worm when you could be with someone as smart and sophisticated as me?"

"Right." Christophe, who sat quietly across from Gregory at their lunch table, said and took a large bite of his cheese burger.

"I mean truly, who would even think that? Those girls are daffy, they must be. Most couples on that list barely made sense. I don't even know who this Thomas boy is and he was paired up with Craig. But if you ask me, I think that Craig has feelings for Tweek. I mean, have you seen how close they are? It would have made more sense to pair them up together instead, am I right?"

Christophe wiped some ketchup off his face with the back of his hand. "Yes, you are right." He replied calmly.

"And what, may I ask, is Tyde?" Gregory grabbed his napkin and dabbed his face with it. "I mean sure, the two of them are seen hanging out with each other from time to time but I'm certain that their both as straight as they come. Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't Clyde used to date Bebe Stevens a few years back? She of all people should know what team he's playing for. And didn't Wendy once dump Stan for Token?"

The french teen shrugged. "Maybe, I guess." He took another bite out of his burger.

Gregory grinned triumphantly. "You see? So that only proves that all those couples are phony! I think the girls are all just using this list as an excuse for their perverted fantasies. I once heard a rumor that, like men with lesbians, women have fantasies about men being with other men." He threw his head back and laughed. "Isn't that something? Hey, if the whole mercenary thing doesn't work out we could always get into the porn business! I bet girls would love to see the things we do behind closed doors, huh?"

Christophe didn't laugh at this, his expression remained blank as he silently nodded in agreement.

The blond Brit sighed angrily. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah." The Mole nodded again.

"Oh, no your not!" Gregory's emerald eyes flared with green flames as he huffed at his boyfriend. "God, your always so emotionless! It's sometimes hard to tell if your even alive with that cold, dead stare of yours!"

A simple hum was the only reply.

The blond Brit moaned in frustration and leaned back in his chair. "I wonder if you even have emotions? You never show them so I have to doubt you have any in that icy heart of yours!" He sat up again and leaned over the table to get face to face with his french lover. "No one even knew we were dating before this morning." His voice was smooth and gentle, as was the hand that found it's way under the table and was now rubbing Christophe's thigh.

"You know, It's hard to be passionate without emotions." Gregory's hand touched The Mole's face, his fingers brushing his hair out of his dark eyes. "Since you don't seem very passionate about me, I wonder if you actually would sleep with that twitchy boy behind my back?"

"Your right," Christophe said finally, his voice not only thick with his heavy accent but also with a hint of lust. And to Gregory's surprise he was grinning. "I can not shy away from the truth. I would love to bone that caffeine addicted freak you speak so kindly of."

The arrogant blond seemed amused by this, but only because he knew that Christophe was only joking. "Is that so?"

"Yes, Mon Cheri." Their faces were so close now that their lips just barely touched. "I plan to rondevu with him at sunset. But you won't be lonely, you'll have Stan remember? I'm certain he would love to tap you anyway, did you see how lovingly he reacted when he found out you were paired with him?He's simply adores you, I just know it."

A soft laughed escaped Gregory. "Well, he and Tweek will have to suffer from their broken hearts because there is no way I'm letting you go."

"Hmm, I think I can live with that." Christophe said before finally crashing their lips together in a hard kiss.

**A/N:**

*** lol British slang is fun! **

**Well for all of you who actually care and were kind enough to review about it, my sister is doing good in rehab and should be home in a mouth or two. But thanks for your support! I really appreciate it! Oh! And sorry for such a short chapter, the next one will be longer I swear. I had a lot of trouble with this one, Gregory and Mole are hard to write about!**

**And as always, please send in what couple you wanna see next! **


	5. Chapter 5 DIPBUNNY

Snow was falling softly from the grey skies. Damien could feel the cold flakes on his cheeks and in his ebony black hair. They melted the second they touched his abnormally warm skin. One of the perks of being half demon; never being cold. Unlike everyone else in town, Damien didn't mind the cold chill while he stood outside to smoke a cigarette.

The smell of smoke tickled his nose and he took a deep drag from the death stick. Damien smoked all the time. What did he care? Nicotine couldn't kill him, he was the Anti-Christ! And he only smoked when he was pissed...which was all the time. Only this time he had a reason to be pissed. It was that stupid fucking list the girls made. Who did they think they were? Pairing him up with that weakling?

It was preposterous.

How could they possibly know how he felt about Pip? No one but his father and a few close friends knew about his obsession with the blond boy. How were those foolish humans able to find out? He hasn't hung out with Pip in years, not since Cartman's birthday party. Some one must have told them, that had to be it. But who? Who would betray him like this?

Who would be so foolish as to tell those girls how much he loved Pip? Who? _Who?_

"Hey Damien!"

Damien glared at the boy with the orange hoodie running his way. Kenny. He was the only mortal who knew about Damien's feelings for the Brit. But it couldn't have been him, Damien was sure of it. Kenny was somewhat like a brother to Damien. A really annoying brother that eats all his food when he was in Hell, but a brother none the less. He wouldn't betray him like that.

Would he?

"Hey dude, whats up?" The blond smiled at him. The dark prince just grunted back and took another drag on his cigarette. Kenny was probably used to not getting a response from Damien, and he was also probably used to doing all the talking in their conversations. Today was no different, though he finally got the chance to talk about something really interesting.

"So," The blond started and leaned next to his friend on the wall. This was usually were all the goth kids hung out. There were no teachers back here to bark at them for smoking, making it the best place to go at lunch when you were dying for a cig. Damien, with all his dark and baggy clothes, fit in quite nicely. Unlike Kenny with his bright orange parka and blue jeans.

"What do you think about that list? Every one's going crazy about it." He finally asked, watching as Damien tensed up.

He tried to shrug it off casually, as if it weren't a big deal. "Whatever, it's stupid." Damien said coolly. "I don't really care."

"But you _do_ care!" Kenny smirked at him. "I know you do, I can see it in your eyes."

Damien didn't replie. He just narrowed his dark eyes and stared straight ahead. Damn Kenny and his strange ability to read faces.

Kenny's bright eyes lit up. "I'm right!"

"Shut up." Damien snapped, still not willing to raise his eyes.

"It's 'cause your still hot for that British pansy, aren't you?" His grin touched both his ears.

"I said shut up!" It was more of an angry growl then a demand. And Damien couldn't stop himself from shamefully adding, "And don't talk about Pip like that."

Kenny couldn't stop himself, he had to laugh. It was father like son, both Damien and Satan could be fierce and scary when they wanted to be, but when it came to love they both become pathetic and fall to their knees. But this was Damien's first time being in love, and it was more of an obsession then a crush. He never stopped talking about Pip, though he was too much of a pussy to ever talk to him.

His laughter faded once Kenny found himself being pushed roughly to the ground. Damien stood over him, seething with anger. Kenny's laughter died immediately. He didn't feel like dying at the moment, so it was best not to aggravate the demon prince any farther. With a rushed apology, Kenny got back on his feet and went back to leaning against the wall with Damien.

"You know, all joking aside, I think you should talk to him." It was just a simple suggestion, but it earned Kenny a harsh glare.

"What would you know about it anyway?" Damien snapped at him again. "You have no idea how I feel. Pip still probably hates me for what I did to him and I-"

"Dude, that was six years ago. I'm sure he's over it by now."

"Don't interrupt me!" A flash of red flared in Damien's eyes."You know how much I hate that!"

Frustrated, Kenny sighed. "Okay, whatever. I'm just trying to help. I'm sick of hearing you gripe on and on about your little crush on Pip. I'm just saying man, if you like him just tell him." Kenny stood from the wall and began to walk away."It would be a lot better then just wondering if he forgives your or not all the time."

Damien watched Kenny leave, letting his words sink in and wondering if he really should talk to Pip again?

Kenny almost felt sorry for Pip, because if he knew Damien, he knew that he would never give up until that little blond was all his. But he couldn't waste his time on worrying about Pip. Kenny had his own cute little blond to think about. He wondered how his little Butters is taking the whole List thing?

**A/N: This chapter turned out a lot different then my rough draft. But no worries, there will be more DIP and Bunny in the future! But first I gotta write the other pairs...**

**And of course, send in your request for the next pair! They may get picked for next week's chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 TYDE

"Can you believe it?" Clyde Donovan asked his best friend, Token Black, as they walked toward the school's back exit. They decided to go out to eat for lunch today since Craig was off with Tweek somewhere and Jimmy and Timmy were working on Jimmy's new comedy act. They, unlike everyone else in their English class, weren't acting weird toward each other just because the list paired them up as a couple.

"Believe what?" Token ran his fingers through his long, dark dreadlocks. His icy blue eyes scrutinized his Caucasian friend curiously.

"That we were only fifth on the list!" Clyde stopped a second to scratch the brown stubble on his chin. "They paired up a smoking hot white guy like me and a sexy black guy like you and we only got fifth place? That's bull. We should have been number one!"

Token couldn't shift a laugh. Clyde hadn't changed much over the years, he was still as immature as ever. "Keep talking like that and I'll begin to wonder if you really do like me like that." He joked and gave the brunet a playful shove. Clyde stumbled but was able to catch himself before he plummeted to the ground. Token apologized quickly, claiming he didn't know his own strength.

"Don't know your own strength? That's bull too! You used to be on the football team before you ditched it for orchestra so you could play your beloved Chello." Clyde shoved Token back, though it had absolutely no effect on the lean, and not to mention considerably taller, teen. Clyde never really was that strong either, being the slightly chubby weakling that he was.

The African American teen seemed to dwarf him in comparison.

Token shrugged in response. "What can I say, the Chello is my passion." He admitted. "I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't spend my every waking moment creating masterpieces with that beautiful instrument." He pressed one hand flat on his chest and lifted the other up over his head to add to his dramatic voice. Clyde of course, who found anything funny, laughed.

"That's so gay man!" He chuckled as they pushed open the double doors to the exit and stepped outside. They both had to squint from the sudden light. It was unusually warm out today. Well, as warm as it gets in this snowy mountain town. "What kind of guy trades football for orchestra anyway?" Clyde will never forgive Token for quitting the football team, since he always wanted to play but couldn't make the cut because he was to short and out of shape.

The other teen snorted and gave his friend a strange look. "That's a lot coming from a guy that was just boasting about how hot a couple we would be."

Clyde shook his head and chuckled."Oh yeah? Well at least I-Oh shit!" His eyes widened in horror and his jaw slaked open. Token stared at him, startled by the sudden change in the other boy. He was about to ask what was wrong when Clyde took off and bolted into the parking lot. Token, after running after him, found Clyde on his knees next to his car, stammering to himself.

"Dude, whats up?" He asked and squatted down next to him. "What happened?"

"My car!" Clyde reached out to touch a huge dent in the side of his car. Token's icy eyes narrowed and his lips puckered at the sight. Clyde's car was hurt, _bad_. And if the dent wasn't bad enough then the giant scratches was like salt in a fresh wound. The powder blue paint job that covered the entire car was pealing off in strips around the dents, as if another car had skidded to the right before it completely rammed into Clyde's Prius.

"Oh shit, that sucks man." Was all Token could say to comfort the now quietly sobbing brunet. The tears poured from his eyes and dripped of his cheeks like a water fall. _Geez, he was such a baby,_ thought Token with a annoyed eye roll. Though he wasn't sure if he'd react any different if his black Bentley was badly damaged like Clyde's blue Prius.

Though Token would have money to fix it, Clyde on the other hand was broke...

The African American youth sighed and stood up from the ground beside his weeping friend. "C'mon," He offered Clyde a hand to help him up."We'll take my car and get some lunch. Then will talk about how you'll be paying me back for paying to get your crummy car fixed up. And while I'm at it I'll buy a whole new paint job so it will look a little less faggy."

Clyde sniffled as he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. "Hm, can...can we get some Taco's?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want buddy." Token grinned and shook his head.

**A/N: I like this pair, even though it's not every popular. Not many people ship it...That it! LISTEN UP TYDE FANS! IF YOUR READING THIS STORY THEN I DARE YOU TO WRITE A DRABBLE ABOUT THIS PAIR AND POST IT! IT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE TO BE GOOD, THIS COUPLE JUST NEEDS MORE LOVEN! **

**And if you are a fan of this couple, check out my friend ****angelgirl 158, she ****sometimes writes for this pair. ;)**

**YOU KNOW THE RULES, SEND IN YOUR FAVE COUPLE OFF THE LIST AND IT MAY BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7 DIP

"W-what do _you_ want?" Pip turned around so he wouldn't have to face the other boy as he slipped his thin arms through his over sized white dress shirt and red jumper. It was right after gym class and he had been in the middle of getting dressed when Damien approached him, looking apprehensive as he watched Pip pull his clothes on. It was rather creepy if you ask Pip, having someone watch him as he changed.

It also made him feel a bit self conscious, especially since his clothes were all so big for his tiny frame.

Once he grew out of his old clothes, his foster parents bought him a whole new wardrobe of outfits that were at least two sizes too big on him. He would grow into them, they had said. They had high hopes that Pip would mature past his skinny physique and have a growth spurt or two. But so far he hasn't grown much past five feet and he was still as skinny and pale as ever.

But at least his hair wasn't as long anymore.

Ever since he was little he kept his hair long, and until a couple years ago it reached to his shoulder blades. But before he got into high school his foster father demanded that he cut it, saying that he looked to much like a girl with all that hair. And that was it. His foster mother had done a good job cutting it...but he barely looked any manlier. If anything, he looked even more girly then he had before!

His golden locks no longer cascaded down his shoulders, but instead it only came down to his chin and framed his face in a short blond bob. He got a lot of heat from his friends at school, most of which really liked his hair and were pissed that he cut it.

Though Pip never minded looking like a girl, he began to ever since this morning when he found his name on that list with all the other boys. The girls in their class actually thought he was gay! And he was now convinced it was because of his looks. Perhaps it wouldn't have been as upsetting if they haven't set him up with_ this _guy.

"I-I just want to talk." Damien had said, then he went right back to gawking at Pip while he got dressed. Geez, whats with this guy and staring? He should take a picture if he liked looking at Pip's ass so much. Freaking creeper!

"Well, I don't wish to speak to you." The blond snapped at him. He really didn't want to talk to Damien, not after what he did to him back in third grade. He nearly killed him for Christ's sake! And now that people think that they would for some reason make a good couple he was too embarrassed to face him. That is why he refused to turn around, even when he felt Damien's cold hand on his shoulder.

He was so close that Damien's hot breath tickled the blonde's ear. Pip had to bite his lip to keep himself from giggling. Instead, he allowed a quiver to run up his spine. "I w-want to say I'm sorry...about the party all those years ago." Pip blinked a bit in surprise. What? Was he really..._apologizing_ for what he did so long ago? His voice was so low and right in Pip's ear, so he must have heard wrong.

There was no way that the son of Satan was apologizing to him.

But still, Pip couldn't stop himself from asking, "Really?"

Pip could almost hear the awkward smile in Damien's voice. "Y-yeah!" He said, putting his hands on both of Pip's shoulders. "The truth is I wanted to apologize for a long time, but I was too afraid because I knew you probably hated me." Though Pip couldn't see it, Damien's blood red eyes were down cast and full of guilt. "And I know I would deserve it."

Though he was very shocked, the blond was barely moved. What gave this guy the right to just come up to him all of a sudden after all these years and ask him for forgiveness?

"I know this may sound a little weird," The dark boy chuckled nervously. "But what made me want to apologize and make amens was the list. After seeing our names together like that I realized that I needed to make my true feelings known."

Finally, Pip turned his head to look at him. "What ever do you mean, Damien?" He asked.

The Anti Christ smiled faintly. "Heh, see you still got that cute accent. Well, I talked to Kenny and he says that I should just go ahead and tell you how I feel instead of standing around forever and just wondering how you would react. So, I wanna tell you that I like you - No, that I think I'm in love with you. - And that I've felt this way for a long time now. And that seeing us paired up on the list made me extremely happy."

Damien was sounding confident for a moment there, he smiled at his own bravery. He felt so good having finally told Pip how he felt. But then Pip's shocked gaze fell and hardened to glare at him. Damien's breath caught in his throat when a small fist collided hard with his face, knocking him back a few feet before he fell over. Awe struck, he cupped his now throbbing cheek and stared up at the seething blond.

"You pig!" The Brit screamed. "You think I'll just forgive you and then fall into your arms like a swooning girl? You creep, stay away from me!" With that, he whirled around and stomped away, leaving Damien all alone in the boys locker room.

Damien sat there for a moment, bewildered. Then a dreamy smirk crossed his lips and he rubbed his sore cheek affectionately. "Wow," He sighed. "What a man..." This was the start of a long, kind of weird stalker-ish relationship.

**A/N: Okay, I know most of you STYLE/KYMAN fans are gettin anxious to find out what happened to Kyle and who he'll end up with. But I will come through! I promise! I just need to finish BUNNY and then I'll get to Kyle.**

**Have faith in me!**


	8. Chapter 8 BUNNY

Butters has been missing all day, or at least that's how it seemed to Kenny. He didn't show up to any of the classes they shared together and he has yet to spot him in the hall way. Kenny wondered if he was upset about the list? If so then he was a little hurt. Kenny may not be a knight in shining armor but was it really that bad to be paired up with the likes of him?

And even if Butters is embarrassed is it really necessary for him to disappear like this? They were going to have a serious talk when he finally finds him.

It's not that Kenny was gay or anything, it was just that he liked to try new things. But he would like to know how Butters feels first before they do anything. They had been friends for a long time and he'd hate to ruin it just 'cause he was curious. Butters wasn't like Kenny. He wasn't the type of person to go out and have a good time with someone he doesn't really like, like Kenny does.

And as far as he knew, Butters didn't sleep around like he did.

He won't try to sugar coat it, Kenny was a proud man whore. Not that he's proud of getting so much tail, he's just proud enough not to hide it. He's not ashamed of what he does behind closed doors (Or in bathrooms, empty hallways, ect.) and he's not going to hide the fact that he does those things just because some other people may judge him.

So to clarify his opinion: He's a horny teenaged guy who was willing to try anything just once.

But he would never force anyone to try these things with him, that's why he would like to at least ask Butters how he feels first before he tries anything on him. Chances are he's not interested, or maybe he's even disgusted by those things. And if he is then Kenny won't push it on him.

'Cause that's the kind of guy he is, not a horn dog that tries to force himself on others like everyone thinks.

But if that cute little blond _is _interested...

"Hey Stan!" Kenny called when he spotted his friend glancing around the hallway, as if he were looking for something. "Lose something?"

The raven haired boy looked up and offered him a lazy half smile. "Hey Ken." He said and went back to looking. "More like I lost _someone_. I can't find Kyle anywhere and I've been looking all day." He told the blond. "Have you seen him?"

"Yeah," Kenny nodded and scratched his chin. "I saw him a little earlier. He looked like a zombie, man. All the color in his face was totally drained and his eyes looked dazed. And he kept mumbling to himself and didn't look up from the floor once, even when I called his name. You know whats up with him?" He asked.

Stan nodded acutely, his brows furrowed. "He's been like that since this morning. It's that damn list the girls made. They did this to him by matching him up with Cartman!" He fumed.

"Hey calm down man," Kenny tried to ease him gently. "We're all bugging because of the list."

"But Kyle is the worst!" Stan exclaimed. "He's so freaked out he went into shock and now I can't find him!"

Butters is the same way, Kenny wanted to say but decided against it since he knew it would just worry Stan more. He had his own shit to deal with trying to find Kyle. Kenny would just have to find Butters on his own.

"I'm sure you'll find him," he stated. "And I'm sure this whole list thing will blow over with in time. He and everyone else will forget all about it in no time." Kenny had to hide the growing doubt in the back of his mind. The citizens of South Park were always quick to jump to conclusions and make things a lot worse then it had to be. Not to mention that this has happened before...

"I hope your right Ken..."

Kenny then left Stan to continue his search for Kyle while he looked for Butters. The hallways were nearly empty now and Kenny soon figured that maybe Butters was in class or maybe even gone home early. Either way, he was bored of looking and he had to pee. So, after calling it quits and deciding to continue his search on Monday, he headed toward the bathroom.

But what he found when he opened the washroom door sent him into a state of shock.

"Butters!" He cried when he saw his friend sitting on the floor, his arm and both his hands covered in blood and a knife sitting on the floor. Dimmed blue irises gazed up at him, a ghost of a smile grazing those thin pink lips. It was a sickening sight, to see the happy-go-lucky Butters Stotch cutting himself.

"Oh, Hey Kenny." His sweet tone made Kenny's stomach churn.

"Butters...what have you done?" Eyes wide and brimming with tears, the poor blond shook his head in horror. Butters stared at him, dazed, looking almost confused. Then, he _laughed._ The boy was actually laughing after being caught cutting by his best friend.

"What have I done?" He repeated, smiling carelessly. "I'm just relieving some stress is all, Ken. Not all that big a deal."

"Oh Butters!" Kenny fell to his knee's beside the boy and swung his arms around him. Still smiling dreamily, Butters did not pull away or move in Kenny's arms. He allowed himself to be held by the boy he secretly had a crush on and gave into the comfort of his embrace.

"Don't you worry, Buttercup." Kenny cooed as he rubbed Butters' back in a soothing matter, though he was completely calm. "I'm going to help you through this, then you'll never cut again."

Butters smiled at this promise. "Gee, that sure is swell of you Kenny." He said and nuzzled his face into the other blonde's chest. "Thank you."

**A/N: Wow that was some angsty shit! Sorry the end was alittle rushed, I wasn't sure how else to word it. Anyway, that's it for BUNNY! Now on to the main event; **

**What will it be STYLE or KYMAN? Find out next time on The List!**


	9. Chapter 9 KYMANSTYLE

The final bell rang, signaling the end of the day and that everyone was free to go for the weekend, and Stan was the first to get to his locker. Normally the sound of the ear shattering ringer and the cheers of his eager-to-get-the-hell-outta-here classmates got on his nerves. But on this long, stressful Friday the buzzing bells were a welcomed and blissful sound that caused relief to spill from his lungs in a heavy sigh.

But Stan still had to worry about Kyle; he still has yet to see him since this morning and his worry only increased by the minute. Stan wondered if something had happened to him? In his foggy state of mind had Kyle allowed himself to be hurt while he wasn't around? Or maybe someone took advantage of the redhead's senseless murmurings and now had him strapped down to a table somewhere doing terrible things to him?

Stan's overactive mind reeled with the possibilities. He had to find Kyle, _now_, before something happens to him.

Throwing his back-pack over his shoulder, the raven haired boy pushed his way through the crowded hallway and towards the front entrance. His eyes caught sight of a few odd scenes between his friends on the way out. Standing by some lockers was Craig and Tweek, each taking small sips from the same coffee cup and smiling at each other. And by the bathroom door he saw Kenny, who held an oddly smiling Butters by the shoulders with a deeply worried look.

Stan pondered over these things for a brief second before shaking them off and moving on.

When he finally made it outside he was greeted by the blinding sun and a lot of loud yelling.

"Get away from me, pig!" Pip called over his shoulder as he ran from the dark boy following him. But Damien had no trouble keeping up with Pip; his short legs couldn't compare to Damien's long strides.

"Oh c'mon," The dark prince yelled back, almost begging. "Just one date!"

"Never!"

In the parking lot Stan stopped to watch Clyde's blue Prius getting toed. He noticed the huge gash in the side and cringed. Poor Clyde, his car was totaled. Stan doesn't blame him for crying on his knees right now. He would do the same thing if his car was wrecked like that. Good thing he's got Token here to cheer him up with a comforting pat on the back.

"Don't worry, man." The black teen said. "I'll have your car fixed in no time."

Gregory and The Mole had just shared a quick kiss before climbing into Christophe's truck and driving away when Stan found his car and got in. He wasted no time starting it up and peeling out of the school parking lot and speeding over to Kyle's house. He was far to anxious about his friend to worry about traffic laws at the moment.

"Hey Ike," Stan greeted Kyle's adopted Canadian brother in a panic. The younger boy gazed up at him from the doorway, his icy blue eyes were dark with thick black circles and his lips were painted red. Ike had gone goth a few years ago when he started hanging out with the little goth kid. He kinda looked like how Stan did when he went Emo. "Is Kyle here?"

"Yeah," The goth Canadian said blandly, pointing behind him with his thumb. "He's in his room, but I think he's sick or something."

Pushing Ike aside, Stan rushed through the front door and up the stairs to Kyle's bedroom. There he found the redhead sitting up in his bed and scribbling mindlessly in his notebook. "Kyman," He muttered. "Kyman, Kyman, _Kyman!"_

"Dude!" Exclaimed Stan at the sight. Now this was some messed up shit right here!

Kyle raised his green eyes at the sound of Stan's voice_."S-Stan?_ Is that you?" He asked weakly, a ghost of a smile appearing on his pale face. He chuckled softly. "Heh, d-did you hear? Me and Cartman are in love! Yup! Even though we've hated each other since kindergarten and though I am repulsed by his fat, jiggly ass, I'm somehow attracted to him. It's true, all the girls say so! Isn't that great?"

"...Dude." Stan stared at his crazed friend and scowled. The fuck was wrong with this guy? It's like he's been brainwashed or something. "Look man," The dark boy started and shook his head."You need to stop this, your acting crazy!"

"I know that, Stan!" Suddenly Kyle was on his feet and pacing the room. "Of course I know that, and I'm aware that the list was stupid and that I have absolutely no attraction to that fat racist bastard but...but what _if?"_

"What if what, Kyle?" Asked Stan.

"I don't know dude," The redhead sighed and sat back down on his bed where Stan moved to join him. "I know my true feelings but...how will I feel later? What if the girls were right and I somehow form feelings for Cartman from all my hate for him?"

"Oh come on man!" Stan gave him a light push. "As if that would ever happen, and if it did, don't you think it would have by now?"

Another sigh escaped the other boy. "I don't know man, I really just don't know." He shook his head grimly. "But seriously, what if? What if I really do start to love Cartman? What would I do then?" His voice became more and more shrill as he spoke.

"Kyle, calm down I-" Stan tried but Kyle wouldn't let up on his ranting.

"I think my life would be over if that happened. I'm serious too, what would I do? How could I deal with dating that asshole?" He then gasped abruptly and brought his hand over his mouth. "What would I tell my mom?"

"Kyle-"

"Oh god, it would be awful! I'd rather kill myself then go through all that, if my mom hadn't killed me first. Oh god, oh god Stan, what am I going to-" Kyle was cut off by Stan's hot lips crashing over his. His emerald eyes opened wide in shock.

Stan pulled away slowly. "Still worried about falling in love with Cartman?"

Still a bit dazed from the shock, Kyle nodded. "A little." He said dreamily. "I may need more _convincing_..."

Chuckling softly, Stan leaned down and kissed Kyle again.

"Better?" He asked.

"Better." The redhead replied and brought their lips together once more.

**A/N: Hmmmmm...disapoined anyone? Hope not. Well, the next chapter will be the last, think anyone can figure out what the mistery pair will be? Send in your guesses and get free internet cookies!**

**Anyway, see you all next week! And please, Kyman fans, don't kill me! ^^;**


	10. Chapter 10 FINAL

"Oh this is so bad..." Wendy's silky black hair hung like a dark vail in front of her face, blocking view of her apprehensive expression. She bit her lip nervously as she gazed at the paper in her hand and shook her head. "This is so _so_ bad, Bebe! What are we going to _do?" _She asked and glanced up at the blond girl.

The blond in question sat across the room on a stool before a tall mirror. She had a towel around her shoulders and her freshly washed hair laid in damp coils down her back. "Chill out, Wen." She said while re-applying her make up. "So we fucked with one of the lists, who cares?"

_"I _care Bebe!" Wendy has never cheated or lied or stole anything in her whole life, and this was worse then all of those. "And the others wouldn't sparkle about this if they find out...Oh god, we could get kicked out of the list making comity for this!" She buried her head in her hands in frustration. How could she have been so _stupid?_ She should have known this was a bad idea from the start.

Bebe just rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Wendy, it's not that bad. It's not the first time anyone has messed with the lists, remember? And I bet that everyone in the comity lied about their weight when we made the list about fattest girls in school. There's not a chance in hell that Rebbecca is only ninety five pounds."

"That's not the point though," Wendy insisted. "Those were just faulty answers, we actually _tampered_ with a list!"

"So?"

"_So?_ Bebe! We lied to everyone, we cheated. And for what? To mess with the boys. Was it even worth it?" Wendy flopped back on the bed she was sitting on. Books and papers were scattered around her but she wasn't in the mood to do her homework right now. She was too upset to concentrate on anything right now.

"I think it was totally worth it." Said Bebe with a catty grin. She stood from the stool, the towel slipping from her shoulders and onto the floor, and went to sit on the bed beside the dark haired girl. "Did you see their faces? It was hi-fucking-larious. And besides, I did it for you. You said that you wanted to get back at Stan for dumping you."

"Not like this Bebe..." Wendy sighed and brought the list up to her face so she could examine it again. "Not like this."

"Jeez Wen!" The blond girl heaved and crossed her arms behind her head, falling back on the bed next to her paranoid friend. "You act like we killed someone."

"We might as well have. Stan's a jerk but the other guys didn't deserve it. We embarrassed them so much I bet they wished they were dead." No longer able to face the guilt, Wendy tossed the list aside and covered her eyes. "God, I feel so naughty!"

Bebe's lips curled upward in a mischievous smile. "Oh really? This makes you feel naughty?" She sat up then and moved to straddle Wendy's thin torso between her pale thighs. Wendy blushed when she saw that Bebe's dark skirt was rumpled up to her hips, showing off more of her pretty legs. But her gaze was forced back up when the blond girl spoke again:

"Well then I wonder how dirty you will feel after I'm done with you!" She practically purred.

Wendy didn't have time to reply before she felt Bebe's hot lips on hers. She didn't respond until she felt two playful hands grab at her budding breasts. She quickly swotted Bebe's hands away and shoved her off. "Gross. I wish you wouldn't do that!"

"What?" Bebe giggled, acting cute. "You never complain when I kissed you before. And you know how much I love grabbing those tiny boobies of yours!"

"Not that!" The color in the dark haired girls face returned tenfold. "I...I just wish you'd at least wear panties if your going to mount me like that!" Her voice was but a whisper at the last part. "And their not small...their just still growing!"

Hysterical laughter tore from Bebe's throat in deep gasps. "Your a riot, Wendy." Holding her sides, the blond wiped a stray tear from under her eye. "But don't act like you don't love looking at my naked ass when my skirt goes up!" To prove her point, Bebe lifted her skirt up and flashed her butt to her friend, causing Wendy to blush darker.

"That's not funny, Bebe!" Wendy turned away from her still giggling best friend, her voice suddenly becoming softer. "But I'm serious. I don't know how I could ever make it up to those poor guys..."

"Don't sweat it, Wen." Bebe sat back down on the bed. "I'm sure it was no big deal. They may have been pissed before, but they probably already forgot all about it by now. I highly doubt anything serious happened because of this stupid list. Their not ten year old little boys anymore."

Wendy just sighed, defeated. "...I hope your right, Bebe."

**A/N: Little did they know that there was a huge sex orgy going on between all the boys at that very moment...**

**Lol, JK! XD**

**Ironic twist ending anyone? Yup, that's right, The Slash List was a sham all along! It was all set up by Wendy and Bebe to get back at Stan for dumbing Wendy (which has not been mentioned until now)! Hows that for a kick in the pants?**

**Anyway, Here's the REAL list of pairs that was made up by the list making comity (or by me, since this is my fan fiction):**

**1. STYLE (Stan/kyle)**

**2. BUNNY (Kenny/Butters) **

**3. DIP! ( Damien and Pip my OTP FTW! XD)**

**4. CREEK (Tweek/Craig)**

**5. GREGMOLE (Gregory and the mole, cause this pair needs more love!) **

**6. TYDE (Token/Clyde)**

**7. JIMTIM (Jimmy/Timmy. Was never mentioned but some people really wanted it in here, and I kinda like it XP sorry guys)**

**If this was FEMSLASH then WENBE would be up their too. I hope you Yuri fans are happy now...**

**And there you have it, my little sweetlings! That is the end of The List. It has been a fun ride, maybe a little difficult but fun all the same. Not to mention that this is now my most popular story! And it's all thanks to you guys and all your kind support! Internet cookies for all!**

**I love you guys!**


End file.
